Oceanic Fish Event
= Oceanic Fish: = Spawns in the first 2 weeks of the Water Month Catching one lowers prices by 50 points/0.5$ Stats: * Oceanic Fish Fish is an alternative name * 1000 HP * 100 DEF * 10 ATK (ReflectedV) (CorrosiveII) (FrozenII) * 10 SPD ** 5 Sand SPD ** 15 Ice SPD ** 20 Water SPD ** 5 Air SPD ** 1 Space SPD * Mass: 1 Kg * Drops: Itself as a 10% chance * Spawns: During Water Month, in the first 2 weeks * Spawn Percentage: ** 17% chance to spawn per day in the beaches ** 33% chance to spawn per day in the Sea ** 50% chance to spawn per day in the Ocean ** 67% chance to spawn per day in the Scary Zone ** 83% chance to spawn per day in the Deep Zone ** 100% chance to spawn per day in the Death Zone * Abilities: Dodges attacks as a 50% chance; Runs away once below 100 HP; Immune to Blindness = Explanation of the event: = During the first 2 weeks of the Water Month, these guys start spawning, since scientists believe these fishes can serve for something, they are offering genes to those who catch this fish. In the 3rd and 4th weeks, the genes are sold. In the 5th week, well nothing happens honestly. Oceanic Eyes: * +100% HP; -100% ATK; +150% DEF; -50% SPD * Warning: Vogims deal 0 damage! * Weapons and other genes are recommended! * Cost: 400 Points/4$ Oceanic Fur: * Gives Water ResistanceX * Gives Thunder AllergyX * Cost: 300 Points/3$ Oceanic Horns: * Buffed with StrengthI * Inflicts ReflectedX and ShockedI * 100% chance to dodhe Ground Blasts * Cost: 400 Points/4$ Oceanic Fireballs: Zeroball: (350 Points/3.5$) * Buffed with HomingIV * Inflicts FrozenV and ReflectedI Magmaball: (400 Points/4$) * Inflicts ShockedIII and BurnIII; IrresistanceI; * Buffed with ExplosiveI Oceanic Biterball: (600 Points/6$) * Buffed with HomingV * Inflicts ReflectedV; CorrosiveII; FrozenII Oceanic Skull: * +25% to all stats * +5% chance to dodge attacks * Cost: 130 Points/1.3% Oceanic Tails: Scary Fish Tail: (200 Points/2$) * Inflicts AfraidI * Buffed with SpeedI Deep Fish Tail: (375 Points/3.75$) * Inflicts AfraidII; BlindnessI; AttractedI; * Buffed with SpeedII Death Fish: (575 Points/5.75$) * Inflicts AfraidIII; BlindnessII; AttractedII; DrowningI; WitherI * Buffed with SpeedIII; Water ResistanceI; Oceanic Light: * If this was used, it would be as if the enemy had triple as much DEF! * Though, it reduces the Horns's Cost by 100 Points! * The Lights are free! Watering Gonsegim: * Allows you to adapt to an Arteogim/Oceanlerm/Reptirogim 8 times as fast! 4, a mistake was made * Necessary to unclock Beacearpin Evolution * Cost: 600 Points/6$ Devil Fish: * A Fish that is still alive, tough it can be used up to 3 times before completely vanishing, gives Invincibility for 28 days! * It can be used to fish a Boss! * The Devil Fish has: * 6666 HP * 666 DEF * 66 ATK AfraidVI BlindnessIII AttractedIII DrowingI WitherI ** Claws: 132 ATK WitherIII * 7398 SPD ** 3699 Sand SPD ** 11097 Ice SPD ** 14796 Water SPD ** 3699 Air SPD ** 739.8 Space SPD * Mass: 666 Kg * Boss Spawn Percentage: * 2*Bites% chance to fish the Boss in Beaches per second * 3*Bites% chance to fish the Boss in Seas per second * 5*Bites% chance to fish the Boss in Oceans per second * 7*Bites% chance to fish the Boss in the Scary Zone per second * 8*Bites% chance to fish the Boss in the Deep Zone per second * 10*Bites% chance to fish the Boss in the Death Zone per second * Abilities: Can swim; Afraid/Blindness/Drowning ResistanceX; Gets 10* as fast once it hits you Rare Fishes: Scary Fish: (100 Points/1$) * It can be used to fish a Deep Fish! * The Scary Fish has: * 100 HP * 10 DEF * 1 ATK AfraidI * 111 SPD ** 55.5 Sand SPD ** 166.5 Ice SPD ** 222 Water SPD ** 55.5 Air SPD ** 11.1 Space SPD * Mass: 0.1 Kg * Deep Fish Spawn Percentage: * 12% chance to fish the Deep Fish in the Scary Zone per second * 25% chance to fish the Deep Fish in the Deep Zone per second * 12% chance to fish the Deep Fish in the Death Zone per second * Abilities: Can swim; Afraid ResistanceX Deep Fish: (200 Points/2$) Deep Fish: (200 Points/2$) * It can be used to fish a Death Fish! * The Deep Fish has: * 200 HP * 20 DEF * 2 ATK AfraidII BlindnessI AttractedI * 222 SPD ** 111 Sand SPD ** 333 Ice SPD ** 444 Water SPD ** 111 Air SPD ** 22.2 Space SPD * Mass: 0.2 Kg * Death Fish Spawn Percentage: * 17% chance to fish the Deep Fish in the Deep Zone per second * 33% chance to fish the Deep Fish in the Death Zone per second * Abilities: Can swim; Afraid ResistanceX; Gets 10* as fast once it hits you Death Fish: (500 Points/5$) * It can be used to fish a Devil Fish! * The Death Fish has: * 500 HP * 50 DEF * 5 ATK AfraidIII BlindnessII AttractedII DrowingI WitherI ** 10 ATK WitherIII * 555 SPD ** 277.5 Sand SPD ** 832.5 Ice SPD ** 1110 Water SPD ** 277.5 Air SPD ** 55.5 Space SPD * Mass: 0.5 Kg * Death Fish Spawn Percentage: * 2% chance to fish the Devil Fish in the Death Zone per second * Abilities: Can swim; Afraid/Blindness/Drowning ResistanceX; Gets 10* as fast once it hits you